I Need You To Need Me
by JawlinesandCheekbones
Summary: Gary knows Ash is the one who is destined for greatness. He chose to become a Pokemon Professor in order to spare himself a bit of heartache, but soon Ash's own words start to make him wonder if he made the right choice.    SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon and all it's related trademarks are not owned by me, though I certainly wouldn't object to owning a bit of Mr. Gary Oak.**_

_**Will be GaryXAsh. Ages have been altered, with Ash at 15 and Gary at 17.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you really happy, doing this?"<em>

Gary Oak sat at his desk, pouring over some the files Professor Elm had asked him to take a look at. The knowledge available about this 'shiny Pokémon' phenomenon was limited at best, and Elm felt that the more eyes on the job the better.

"_It's just… you always used to love battling."_

Gary shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts; he had work to do. Umbreon mewled, nudging his hand with his nose.

"Hey there, boy," Gary crooned, laughing at his companions pleased noised as he scratched behind Umbreon's ears.

"_The pride you had in your Pokémon, and how happy they were to win for you… you were a good trainer, Gary."_

"What is it, Umbreon? Are you hungry?" The dark Pokémon just laid his head on Gary's thigh, looking up at him with concerned eyes. Gary sighed.

"I'm alright, just thinking." Umbreon gave Gary's hand a small lick, and then trotted over to the window seat to lie down. A few minutes passed, and Umbreon's ear perked up. As the Pokémon stared out the window Gary could hear the telltale sounds of a battle going on just outside. Putting down his pen, he walked over to the glass pane to watch, letting his hand rest between Umbreon's shoulder blades.

'That's right,' he smiled to himself. 'Professor Oak gave out Pokémon to the new trainers today.' Gary watched the two children test out their new companions, and he thought back to that first day longingly. He too had dreamt of becoming a Pokémon Master, but he just hadn't been good enough. He hadn't been strong enough. He hadn't been stubborn enough. He wasn't fool enough to believe he could make that dream come true, especially against _that boy_. If anyone was to become the Pokémon Master, it would be him. He began to turn away from the window, and saw the longing in Umbreon's eyes. He knew the Pokémon missed the journey, missed being out in the middle of the fray. Gary also knew that Umbreon disguised it, because he didn't want to make his partner feel guilty about choosing to become a professor instead. Gary watched Umbreon's eyes, for once not carefully guarded, swirl with emotion as he watched the Pokémon just outside battle their hearts out.

"_I just don't think you're making the right decision."_

"Do you want to go on a bit of a trip, Umbreon?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokemon and all it's related trademarks are not owned by me, though I certainly wouldn't object to owning a bit of Mr. Gary Oak.**_

_**Will be GaryXAsh. Ages have been altered, with Ash at 15 and Gary at 17.**_

* * *

><p>We join our companions on the long road to Mt. Silver, where Ash and Pikachu plan to catch a plane to the new Unova region. However, they seem to have hit a roadbump.<p>

"Pikaaaaa…"

Ash groaned along with his Pokémon as they lay strewn about the grassy hill. The forest clearing was warm, with the trees blocking most of the wind, so Ash had left his new short sleeved yellow and white jacket hanging from the nearest tree branch. He had stretched out on the ground, ready for a short nap, but one thing kept plaguing his rest.

"I know, Pikachu, I'm hungry too… that's it!" Suddenly energized, the fifteen year old leapt to his feet.

"Since Brock left, I guess it's up to me to make dinner!" A look of horror crossed Pikachu's face. "Oh, come on Pikachu, it can't be _that_ difficult."

Thirty minutes later, Ash and Pikachu stared at a miserable hunk of burned fish. Ash sighed.

"I guess… we'll just have to stick to fruits and berries…"

"Chuuu… Pika!" Pikachu's ear gave a twitch, and the mouse Pokémon leapt to his feet.

"Wh-what is it!" Sparks began to emit from Pikachu's red cheeks, and suddenly he took off into the surrounding forest.

"Wait! Pikachu!" Abandoning his gear, Ash ran after his partner. The forest was dense, and Ash was thankful Pikachu was an electric Pokémon. If he hadn't been able to follow the sparks, he doubted he would have been able to find his friend again. Stumbling through a thick bush, he finally caught up with Pikachu as he came upon another clearing.

"What was that about, Pikach-… oh." The little electric mouse was tumbling over and around a familiar Umbreon, playing and chasing his old friend about the grassy circle. Ash looked up as a deep chuckle came from the other side of the dell.

"I was wondering when you'd stumble into my path, Ashy boy."

"Gary?" Ash's face brightened at the sight of his old rival leaning against a tree, complete with his characteristic green and yellow pendant hanging lazily over top his dark purple hoodie. "What're you doing here? I thought you were studying something on Cinnabar Island?" Gary looked uncomfortable for a moment, shrugging his shoulders.

"We're actually trying to research a claim of some rare Pokémon with unusual colorations, but there's not much information to go on. So, I figured it would be a good idea if I could find one in the wild."

"So… you'll be traveling around for a bit? Like…" Ash sounded almost hopeful. "Like old times?"

"Yeah," Gary smiled. "Like old times."

"That's great!" Ash exclaimed, grabbing Gary's hands excitedly. "Then you should travel with us! We can catch up and help each other train and it... it won't feel so lonely anymore," Ash ended with a whisper. Gary frowned.

"Brock isn't with you?" Shaking his head, Ash sighed.

"No, he got a call from his siblings and had to go home. It's cool though, I mean, it's his family, you know?" Gary nodded.

"Oh yeah! How's Mom doing?" As their Pokémon played, the two boy's chatted away happily about the past two years, and lamented over just how long it had been since they saw each other last.

'A lot certainly has changed since then,' Gary mused, watching the animated boy chatter away. Although he was still small, the younger boy looked as though he had finally started to grow into his own. His torso was slender now, and he had begun to lose some of the baby fat from his cheeks. It was a bit odd, seeing Ash devoid of his usual hat, but the stomach-baring shirt was going to take the most getting used to. The black top with the three-quarter sleeves ended just before Ash's bellybutton. Granted, Johto did have a much warmer climate than Kanto, but it still seemed out of character for his normally modest young friend. Then, he realized he had in fact been there when the shirt was purchased.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, isn't this just darling!" Gary suppressed a chuckle as Ash's mother cooed over a tiny black top. "Aw, and look at the little sequined flower on the back, isn't it just gorgeous!"<em>

"_Er, Delia," his grandfather coughed awkwardly. "Not to sound rude, of course, but I'm not sure a woman of your age-… er, modesty, should wear a top like that."_

"_Oh of course not, silly!" Delia laughed. "But it would look just adorable on my Ash when he gets back from Sinnoh!"_

_Professor Oak shared a look of exasperation and pity with his grandson. Delia had always wanted a daughter, and it seemed Ash now had to pay the price._

* * *

><p>Gary turned his head away and snorted, trying desperately not to burst out laughing then and there. He hadn't thought she actually make him <em>wear<em> it.

Meanwhile, Ash was glancing over at Gary with a little bit of jealousy. Gary had grown even taller now, Ash only came up to his shoulders. His shoulders had broadened as his chest filled out, and even though his long, spiked hair now hung in eyes, Gary was every inch the image Ash thought a man should look like. He frowned at his own, much slighter, body. Sure, he was starting to get some muscles here and there from all the adventuring, but he still felt like a child. He sighed, putting his elbows on his knees, when his stomach rumbled.

Gary laughed as a flush spread across his friends face.

"Haven't eaten?"

"Can't really cook," Ash mumbled, looking away. Gary chuckled.

"Show me where you're camping. I'll cook." Ash's eye lit up with joy, and for the first time in a week he and Pikachu spent the evening with a fantastic hot meal and equally enjoyable company.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokemon and all it's related trademarks are not owned by me, though I certainly wouldn't object to owning a bit of Mr. Gary Oak.**_

_**Will be GaryXAsh. Ages have been altered, with Ash at 15 and Gary at 17.**_

_**Just a small update for y'all, to tide you over till my writer's block ends.**_

* * *

><p>Sleeping bags nestled side by side, Ash and Gary tucked their Pokémon away and settled down for a good night's sleep.<p>

"It's nice," Ash murmured after a few minutes of silence. "I missed having someone travel with me. I'm not very good at the whole being by myself thing," he chuckled half-heartedly. Gary wasn't sure what to say. He settled for gazing up at the bright sky, mapping out the few constellations he remembered. Umbreon purred lazily, curled atop his feet. Ash giggled as a yawning Pikachu hopped on top of his chest and got comfortable. Tangling one hand into the yellow mouse's fur, Ash gazed at Gary and gave a blindingly pure smile.

"I'm _really_ glad I get to travel with you this time. I… I miss when we were friends." Gary looked ashamed, remembering how close they used to be, and knowing full well that the rift between them had been his fault. He was just so angry, so spiteful, so… jealous. Ah, yes. Jealousy. The root of all his problems.

"I'm sorry, Ash, really. I was… stupid." Ash laughed softly, waving the comment away.

"And I wasn't? It was both our faults, Gary. But maybe," Ash chewed on his bottom lip. "Maybe we can fix it. Can we be friends again?" Gary looked into hopeful, chocolate brown eyes and felt a stirring in his chest.

"No." Ash's face fell. Before he could turn away, he felt a hand clamp around his own.

"Because," Gary continued. "I may have said some mean things, but I was always impressed by you Ash. When we stumbled across each other, I was always excited to battle with you, and I was proud that you though so much of me to call me your rival. Also, I'd like to think… I'd like to think we never really stopped being friends." Ash's smiling eyes shone out from beneath quickly lowering lids, and soon the boys were fast asleep, fingers still intertwined.

And if sometime during the night, Ash woke to find himself nestled beneath the Pokémon Researcher's arm, or Gary's eyes drifted open to see a mop of black hair laying on his shoulder, neither boy mentioned it in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon and all it's related trademarks are not owned by me, though I certainly wouldn't object to owning a bit of Mr. Gary Oak.**

**Will be GaryXAsh. Ages have been altered, with Ash at 15 and Gary at 17.**

**I'm rather liking the short 'n' sweet chapters as a staple for now, so that may be the format for a while. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gary smiled wryly as he leaned against the tree, slowly stroking Umbreon's fur as the pokemon hummed in contentment. Ash's challenger recalled his last pokemon, and hung his head in defeat. The older teen couldn't stop a small chuckle as the vivacious winner raced over to clasp hands with the stranger, smiling reassuringly as he urged the poor kid to quickly make his way to a pokecenter. It was just like Ash to care so much about his opponents' drive, encouraging them to do better, and telling them how excited he would be to face them again. No matter how naive the kid might be with everyday things, when it came to trainers and their pokemon Ash had an understanding of the connection that was almost wise. As odd as it was to associate that word with Ash, Gary couldn't deny that somehow he just <em>knew<em> what to do or say to bring people closer together with their pokemon. As the young trainer strode away with a freshly determined stride in his step, Ash met back up with the smirking researcher.

"What?" the boy pouted, crossing his arms. Gary just shook his head and roughly tousled Ash's hair, before briskly walking away..

"Nothing, brat, just thinking," he tossed over his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not a brat! Gary-... Gary wait up! Gary!" The brunette increased the length of his stride even more just to annoy him, and Ash scowled as he raced to catch up.

Umbreon sighed and took his time shaking out his fur, then set off at a leisurely trot, quickly reuniting with his trainer without breaking a sweat. Once Ash caught up to Gary, Umbreon's master returned to a walking pace and Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder to pad along beside his friend. Umbreon huffed at the electric mouse as the smaller pokemon entertained himself, running in and under and around his pal's much longer legs. Feigning annoyance, Umbreon lifted his head to scan the road ahead in order the hide the clearly amused light dancing in his red eyes. Smiling as he watched them, Ash laughingly poked Gary between his shoulder blades.

"He's like you, you know."

"Who is?" Gary looked at his new traveling companion skeptically, earning him a friendly shove.

"Umbreon." Confused, the taller boy let his gaze wander to the playing Pokemon.

"O...kay... Let me see. We're both... Mysterious? Night owls? Completely irresistible to any pretty little thing who happens to lay eyes on us?" Gary finished off with a wink and grin. Ash snorted in derision, crossing his arms and looking away.

"In your dreams, ass." Gary couldn't contain his laughter and Ash shoved him again, nearly causing him to stumble over the Umbreon in question. Sticking out his tongue, Ash taunted, "now who's the hopeless klutz, huh?"

"Tch," Gary regained his footing as the nearly trampled Pokemon eyed him warily. "At least I've managed to keep myself from falling down hills on a daily basis." Ash straightened up a bit, scowling a bit at Gary's words.

"But... Today I haven't- OOF!" A solid mass collided with his midsection, and as the sky seemed to switch places with the grass Gary's face grinned up at him from his waist.

"Wha... WAAAAAAH!" Ash flailed for a moment as his world rotated, then his hips made contact with the ground and all he could hear was the rustling of the grass and Gary's childish laughter as the two of them rolled down the soft, grassy bank. Gary's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders as they tumbled around, and soon Ash was laughing along with him as they bounced down the hill together, blurring the sky and the grass and the entire world around them. The final THUNK at the bottom sent the two boys sprawling, and they lay for a moment on the grass with their arms spread out, Gary's fingertips barely brushing against Ash's, futilely trying to catch their breath through peals of laughter.

Atop the hill, Umbreon sighed and shook his disapprovingly. Pikachu had already started down the hill after their companions, but Umbreon resolutely sat down on the path. Who knew what could be down that slope, after all. Though not exactly steep, it _was_ a very long, and covered in thick grass. It could be crawling with camouflaged pokemon who, though maybe not that much of a threat on their own, could still be pretty nasty if they were accidentally stumbled upon unseen. Their trainers were lucky to make it down safely, but who knows what might happen to a small pokemon who-... decided... to...

Reluctantly, Umbreon stood and began concernedly trailing after a Pikachu who was just as reckless as his owner.

* * *

><p>No longer giggling but still out of breath, Ash lifted his head to look at similarly composed Gary.<p>

"You... you fell _too_..." Ash pouted, huffing petulantly. Gary chuckled.

"So I did..."

For a while, all that could be heard were heavy breaths and the scampering of little pika-feet.

"You act really cool all the time," Ash began, taking his chance while the pokemon were still out of earshot. "But really, you like to be childish and have fun every now and then too, huh?" Gary turned his head to reply and was met with a smile. An innocent, blinding, _beautiful_ smile.

Suddenly, he understood why it had always been about Ash. He knew why, even when he had all the badges he'd needed, he'd waited so he could compete in the Indigo League with Ash. He knew why no matter where he was, no matter what region they were traveling in, he always made sure he come across Ash's path. He knew why, when he'd finally given up hope of beating him, he never resented Ash, and why when he was at his lowest point it was _Ash's_ words that called him back. In the second it took for him to glance over, in that moment of pure and absolute _clarity_, Gary knew he was in trouble.

"That's how you and Umbreon are alike," Ash finished, rambling on like usual, his bright smile growing sheepish. Gary just stared at him, marveling at how his world could be stopped and stood on it's head in an instant, but everything else flowed on around it completely unknowingly. Even the person who stopped it had no idea how much of an impact one little smile had.

Growing nervous under Gary's suddenly intense gaze, Ash began to fidget.

"Yeah, it's... weird. I know."

"No! No, I..." Gary cleared his throat as he sat up, shaking his head. "It... makes sense... kinda, I guess." An awkward silence stretched between the two.

"Okay, yeah, it is a little weird." Ash laughed at Gary and sat up as well, catching Pikachu as the small pokemon finally reached the bottom of the hill and flung himself into the boy's arms. Gary reached to Umbreon, who had been slowly padding along behind. Sensing a change in his friend, Umbreon looked at him quizzically.

"Later," Gary whispered to him as he scratched behind Umbreon's ear. The pokemon purred and decided he would be content with that for the time being.

"C'mon," Gary exclaimed as he stood, groaning as a few bruised bits here and there made themselves known. "The sun will start on it's way down in a few minutes, and with these woods we should start looking for suitable cover now. There are a few unsettling clouds on the horizon, and the trees at the road's edge are to then to provide any real safety. There should be heavier forest further in; we'll be safer there." Looking around, Ash nodded his agreement, and the two boys set off into the surrounding woods to find some thicker shelter.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gary?" Ash murmured later, finishing their makeshift camp in the tree hollow just as the wind began to pick up. The older boy was feeding their Pokemon, his face unguarded for once and graced with a genuine smile as he interacted with his companions and introduced himself to Ash's new team.<p>

"Hmn?"

"Next trainer we meet, it's your battle." Gary looked up from the Pokechow with furrowed brows.

"Ash, I... I haven't _really_ battled like that in... two, maybe three years."

"Oh come on, it's not like you've forgotten how," Ash snorted, playfully smacking Gary in the face with his pillow. The satisfying "Thwapp" echoed around the tree. "Besides, I like watching you battle. You _are _good at it. And... you really do enjoy it, don't you." It wasn't a question. Gary frowned and turned back to the Pokemon, doting on them as he thought it over. Sighing, Ash leaned back on his sleeping bag, crossing his arms beneath his head.

_'Damn. I thought he'd agree for sure.'_ Worried, Ash gnawed on his bottom lip. He may have to rethink this whole 'Convince Gary To Come Back To The World Of Pokemon Battling And Get My True Rival Back Master Plan' thing after all.

"Sure. Umbreon and I will take the next one."

Or Not. Score.


End file.
